scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sadness Is Inside
'''''The Sadness Is Inside is the 8th episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries.' Premise Shaggy and Scooby get to the worst part of their break up and the gang capture a very sad monster. Synopsis Shaggy gets the blues about Crystal and the gang solve a sad mystery. Shaggy, Scooby and the rest of the gang come back to the mansion, where the Master Hippie greets them. He says he wants to tell them about their process, and fetches tea and cookies. Soon enough he is back with the tea and cookies, which Scooby and Shaggy wolf down quickly. The Master Hippie thinks their process is outstanding;no one has ever done their task this quickly. He is really amazed with their process and hopes they stay in Hippivillle. Suddenly Shaggy and Scooby completly freeze and they are immersed in thoughts of Crystal and Amber. This is the worst part of the breaking up stage, and Shaggy and Scooby have now entered it. They are just frozen, and the Master Hippie goes to get the town doctor while the others tend to Shaggy and Scooby. Soon, the Master Hippie comes back with the doctor. Unfortunately, he disappears with a scream before he can get in the mansion, and only the doctor comes into the mansion, without the Master Hippie, whom the gang will search for later. The doctor runs toward Shaggy and Scooby. He is called Mr. Brown and he recently broke up, too, so he knows what this is like. They have entered this stage and will get out of it soon, but for now they are frozen. He also wants everyone to know how said he is by saying poems. Suddenly the list of monsters shakes in Velma's pocket and she gets it out. A new name has formed in the light, called the Sad Spook. Mr. Brown says that that is a new monster which haunts the town by reciting poems. That normally wouldn't be considered a crime, but he is so hideous he is being charged with disturbing the public and scaring the living daylights out of Hippiville. Just then Shaggy and Scooby awaken from their phase and the doctor says that they will now enter something else, where they will freeze randomly for short bursts of time, and leaves. Outside a loud, horrible voice sounds and the gang go out to investigate. It turns out to be the Sad Spook reciting poems. He is very hideous and also a bad poet. Who rhymes "purple" with "nurple"? The gang stand there covering their ears until Shaggy and Scooby gather up the strength to push the bad poet and the Spook starts running, and the gang chase after him. The Spook disappears in the streets, and the gang split up, but Shaggy and Scooby freeze and then go back to normal and then the gang split up. Shaggy and Scooby go one way, the others the other way. The way Shaggy and Scooby chose, they soon meet a girl. Her name is Stephanie Smith, and she wants the world to know her poem talent-unfortunately, she is really bad. She goes away, and then the Sad Spook appears...and falls down. Scooby jumps on him and unmasks him without bothering to call the others. The monster was Stephanie. She wanted to show off her talent-which is actually horrible. Scooby and Shaggy briefly enter the phase, and Stephanie tries to escape, but Scooby breaks out and gives her to the police. Shaggy suddenly remembers the Master Hippie's disappearance, and calls the gang to start looking for him. On top of the mansion, a hideous creature is there. He sings a song about the demise of Mystery Incorporated, and the episode ends with him going after them. Cast and Characters Villains *Sad Spook Suspects *Master Hippie *Mr. Brown *Stephanie Smith Culprits Locations *Hippieville **Mansion **Streets Notes/trivia *This is the 10th part of an 11-part epic. *This episode shows the first glimpse of the Haunt of Hippieville. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 4 Quotes Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 4 episodes